gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bunai Di
Hi, welcome to Gaiapedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Angela page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard1990 (Talk) 16:55, 11 July 2009 Thanks! Thanks so much for filling out the Ivan page. I wanted to do more with it, but I just didn't know enough about him. It looks really nice now. Ivan announced the Lexbox RIG. I added it to the links, so it shouldn't be anything to really worry about. Alright Ahh, alrighty then, I'll do that. c: I'd thought manga appearances would rank above mini-comics, but chronologically it makes more sense, I suppose. Thanks for the head's up! i want too be in www.giagaonline .com Re: Gaiapedia Alyssachanpc originally founded it and abandoned the wiki without bringing it up much, I adopted the wiki later on and brought it up from the minimal abandoned wiki it was to an active community. Later on I moved on from Gaia Online and left the wiki to Q Cumba FX. Since he's gone I consider the wiki abandoned, I'm not actually administrating it. Just start a forum thread to talk with the other members clearly indicating it's about making someone an administrator since there is at least one other user on the wiki. The staff should let you adopt the wiki. I suppose I'll leave a tip or two. Interwikis work much better than external links. If you are going to link to wikipedia use Wikipedia:Article to link to a page on Wikipedia. There are other interwiki links, commons: for Wikimedia commons, mw: for MediaWiki.org, m: for Meta, w: For Wikia Central, and you can link to any wiki on Wikia using w:c:wikiname: where wikiname is the part before .wikia.com in the wiki's domain name; ie: w:c:naruto:Naruto Uzumaki links to the Naruto Uzumaki article over at the Narutopedia at . I'm not sure if you're actually aware of the markup, Wikia's Rich Text Editor hides markup in a fairly disturbing way from people. If you want to administrate a wiki it's a really good idea to get familiar with WikiText and MediaWiki. You can do a lot with WikiText, and if you rely on the Rich Text Editor to much you forget about the power of templates and end up creating maintenance nightmares if you ever decide you want to clean up the wiki a little with the patterns you use on the wiki. ~Dantman(talk) Oct 17, 2009 @ 19:47 (UTC) :Which parts are you having an issue with? ~Dantman(talk) Nov 7, 2009 @ 01:44 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Licenses controls the license drop down. First level is group naming, second is the list of licenses. Parameters separated by |, last one is the text to display in the dropdown, first one is template name, you can have any number of optional ones in the middle which will be turned into template parameters. Think of each of those lines as if you stripped the last | out with the text after it, and wrapped it in then saved it to a License section. ~Dantman(talk) Nov 7, 2009 @ 08:40 (UTC) 08:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Coding Apparently, this is a gaming wiki, in the top-left its under the Gaming hub. Anyway, for Main Pages, what we've been doing is using pictures to direct visitors to content. Visitors are more likely to click on images than text. E.g. see Metal Gear Wiki, Fallout Wiki, Uncharted Wiki, Bioshock Wiki. Also the tips at Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking really help.--Richardtalk 19:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Bunai, from the AvA? If you're her, then hello there! =D Mckrongs 19:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Evolving Items *I'm currently in the process of updating ALL of the pages. From here on out if there's a specific license you want me to have for the EIs, just let me know and I can start working that in. *So I should just keep doing everything as I am? :) *It's okay. My Yahoo sn is jeiku_t@yahoo.com